


Boss Needs a Robin

by Molly_Hats



Series: Panic, but Carry On [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce does not have good coping mechanisms, Gen, Grief, Who knew right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: “The most OOC thing about BvS was that Bruce didn’t adopt that girl from the beginning.”AU in which he did, and that girl was named Carrie Kelley.





	Boss Needs a Robin

“Are you sure this is wise?” Alfred asked as Bruce filled out one of the last papers, ink smudged on his hands and, somehow, his forehead as well.

Bruce nodded. “She doesn’t have anyone, Alfred,” he said. “She needs someone to care.”

“Perhaps you could find someone in a less precarious position,” Alfred suggested. “Or make some lifestyle adjustments to better prepare for fatherhood?”

“I’ve been a father for years, Alfred,” Bruce said, voice tense.

Alfred said nothing and left the room.

—

In the weeks after the death, Bruce removed every mark of his existence from the manor. His backpack, his casual piles of old school papers he hadn’t bothered to throw away, the rubbish around his room Alfred had always insisted he clean up for himself, the photos of all of them.

The only thing he didn’t remove was the suit.

“That seems rather ghoulish, Master Bruce,” Alfred commented one time, when he caught Bruce standing in front of the case, eyes moving over the words painted on the uniform over and over. “Perhaps another—“

“No,” Bruce grunted. He turned away. “I can’t forget him.”

“Perhaps you could choose instead to remember him through photographs and memorabilia of a better time?”

“Hnn.”

Alfred sighed with the theatricality of a genuine stage performer.

—

She took a few days to warm up to the place, but soon she was everywhere. Alfred was almost reminded of Master Dick, although she was less artful in her acrobatics and didn’t bring down any of the chandeliers. It was a welcome change. 

“Alfred? Who’s Jason?” She asked one time, standing at the foot of his ladder. 

Alfred lowered his feather duster and looked down at her. She was all innocent curiosity.

“Jason was Master Bruce’s second son.”

“He’s my brother?!” the girl exclaimed in shock and realization. “How come I haven’t met him?”

Alfred climbed down the ladder much more slowly than he had to, finally stepping off and crouching. He set his arm on the girl’s shoulder. “Master Jason is dead.”

Her eyes widened. “How’d he do that?”

“Do you remember Metropolis, Miss Carrie?”

“Yeah.”

“There was a very bad man like the one who attacked that city. He…” Alfred contemplated how to go on. Maybe, someday, he’d take care of a child who wasn’t worryingly familiar with death. “He killed Jason.”

“Oh.”

Alfred stood up. “How did you find his name?” He asked.

“I heard Dick yell it at Bruce,” she said. 

Alfred tssked. “It would be better if you didn’t bring up Jason around Master Bruce.”

“Why not?”

Why not indeed. “Master Bruce is...grieving.”

“Dr. Clay says that not talking about things gives them power, that you need to talk things out to deal with them.”

“Yes, well, Bruce never listens when he doesn’t want to. Trust me, I’ve told him all of that,” he began climbing up the ladder, the metallic sound of his steps punctuating his words, “many, many times.”

—

It was only a matter of time before she found the cave, Alfred told him. He eventually realized that Bruce must know that, deep down, and must want her to. 

Maybe he hoped the sight of Jason’s memorial would scare her off. Maybe he hoped she’d choose to join him anyway. Maybe he hated himself for dating to hope that, to hope for another child to be dragged into his life.

At any rate, she did. 

He got her prescription yellow goggles so she wouldn’t have to deal with layering her domino mask and glasses, and told her to do something about the hair. It was too recognizable, like Green Arrow’s.

(“Who’s Green Arrow?” “Oliver Queen. He’s a public figure and the only man on the continent with that goatee.”)

The hair didn’t get with the program, but Bruce calmed down after the media assumed she was a boy. Hidden in plain sight, like Clark and his glasses. 

—

“What are you wearing?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“You like?” Carrie asked, raising her pink and green cape to one side.

“It’s...colorful.”

“I made it myself.”

“I can tell.”

“Aw, come on, boss!”

**Author's Note:**

> She started off unnamed, then she was Helena, now she’s Carrie, since Carrie’s backstory is sufficiently malleable.


End file.
